1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail assembly for a data storage device, and particularly to a rail assembly having a fastener for easily fixing a rail to the data storage device.
2. Description of Prior Art
A data storage device such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive or a CD-ROM drive is generally attached to a drive bracket in a computer enclosure by bolts or rails. Examples of conventional computer enclosures receiving data storage devices in drive brackets thereof are disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 78201813; 81207129; 85210034; 86207656 and 86212064, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,599,080; 5,734,557 and 5,806,949. It is complicated and time-consuming to fix the data storage device to the drive bracket by bolts. Furthermore, the rail needs an extra operation space for assembling the data storage device to the drive bracket thereof by bolts.
To encounter the problem caused by bolts fixing the data storage device to the drive bracket, the data storage device is fixed to the drive bracket by rails. As disclosed in Taiwan application patent Nos. 78201813 and 81207129, the rails are fixed to the data storage devices by bolts, which complicates the assembly procedure. Additionally, rails are attached to drive brackets by bolts, which complicates the procedure to fix the rails to the drive brackets.